Our Duty
by TKDP
Summary: When trapped in the school, what will Bree and Chase do to stop their new enemy? (Secret Santa for RandomYouTubeGirl. Hope you enjoy!)


**Okay, this is my secret Santa story to…(drumroll please) RandomYoutubeGirl! I hope you enjoy! I tried to do what you like, but I can't write non-AU Brase, so I made it more like sibling fluff. Furthermore, I am NOT comfortable writing gay stories. I am okay with lesbian stuff, but not gay. So, I excluded Chadam. Otherwise, I hope this is to your liking! Note: Happens before the Lab Rats are discovered for being bionic.**

Bree Davenport slowly opened her eyes. From where she lay on the ground, she could hardly see the room around her. She couldn't remember anything of the day. All she could see was the tile floor, and some tables in front of her, but that felt like enough, for the moment. One of her legs didn't work, and she was having a hard time hearing. Everything sounded so far away…

"Bree!" shouted a voice. She could feel breath against her ear, so she figured someone was close. Either way, she had to strain to listen.

"It's me, Chase!"

 _Chase_? Thought Bree, _What's he doing here? What's going on_?

"Chase…" Bree said, weakly, in an almost strangled voice. It hurt to speak. "What…what are you…doing here?"

"I've been looking for you." He whispered. "We need to get out of here. He'll come back…"

"Who?" choked Bree.

"Krane!" whisper-shouted Chase.

"Chase, I…I don't remember anything." She said.

"Oh no, this is bad…" muttered Chase, "O-Okay. I'll take you somewhere private, and then I'll tell you what's been going on. Just be _quiet_."

Chase gently picked Bree up, and walked her over to a storage closet. Huh, it almost looked like the one from school…

Chase sighed, and leaned Bree against the storage closet's wall. "Okay…here's what happened. We were at a school assembly, remember that?"

Bree shook her head, no.

"'Course not…" he muttered, "Well, everyone was there. You know how Krane's been in hiding?"

Bree nodded, she'd known that for at least a month.

"Well, not anymore."

Bree rolled her eyes. "That much I retained."

"He came for us…" said Chase, softly. "I thought he was going to kill the whole student body looking for us…"

"Well, what happened?" asked Bree. She'd regained her voice by now.

"Well, Adam and Leo directed them out of the building, while we fought." Said Chase.

"Where's Adam and Leo?!" Bree suddenly panicked.

"Keep your voice down!" whisper-shouted Chase. "I don't know what happened to them. Two of these strange teens geo-leaped in and grabbed them, then disappeared! I don't even know what happened…"

"Is the fight why I'm…"

"Yeah." Said Chase, "You were really brave. You kicked Krane in the stomach, four times, with your super speed. He eventually blasted you the next time you tried to plant one on him."

"Oh…" mumbled Bree.

"Don't be sad, you still did really well." Said Chase, with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Bree, "But how are you okay?"

Chase sighed. "You went unconscious. Krane had placed a hand on your arm, and sent electricity through your body. You made him _really_ angry. I grabbed you, and saw that Leo and Adam had left the gym door open while they were directing everyone out. I saw an open door, and ran. I didn't want you to die."

When Bree frowned, Chase sighed. "Okay, it wasn't that easy. I didn't get out unscathed." He gently touched his lower leg, where there was a large scar.

"Ow…" muttered Bree.

"Total ow." Said Chase, with a grin.

"So…what do we do?" asked Bree.

"Well, we're locked in the school." Said Chase. When Bree looked confused, he added. "You know what I said, about the weird teens who took away Adam and Leo?" Bree nodded. "The place is crawling with them. As soon as you get better, we need to find a way out, or we've got to fight them."

Bree nodded. "I think all I need is some rest. He didn't hit me that hard in the leg." Well, he punched hard enough to see blood, but it wasn't the _worst_ injury she'd ever encountered.

"How long?" asked Chase, nervously.

"Not too long." Said Bree, "I just don't want to walk on my leg until it feels less painful. My hearing and speech is already better, so it'll probably be better soon."

"Fine." Said Chase, "You rest, I'll stand guard."

Really, standing guard was just Chase watching the door. Bree sighed, and shut her eyes, trying to let peaceful thoughts fill her head. She was strong, she'd get over this. But the leg was only one injury pf many, if they were to fight Krane, and an army.

 **One hour later:**

"Are you ready yet?" whined Chase, "We have to go!"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Said Bree, with a sigh. She stood up, with some help from Chase, and planted a foot on the floor. Good enough, for now. Not good enough for superspeed, but it'd do for walking and basic running.

Chase slowly opened the door, and stuck his head through, looking around. "The coast is clear."

Bree walked, with a slight limp, out. "Come on," said Chase, I think they're still in the gym."

"Where are we now?" asked Bree.

"By the library." Bree's mouth dropped. That was at the other side of the school! Chase gave her a look. "We _were_ in the science lab, which was the place I temporarily took you after Krane's attack. I wanted you to be safe."

"I get it." Said Bree, "But who knows how many soldiers are in the hall?"

"Well, we'll just need to be cautious, and well, try not to be killed." Said Chase, a touch of humor in his voice.

Bree rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I wonder why we wouldn't want to be killed?" asked Bree, sarcastically.

The duo began to walk down the hall, always looking to the left and right before rounding a corner. It felt weird to be so careful and fearful, but that was probably a result of Adam not being there. His good nature always lightened the mood.

At one point, they actually heard someone, from a nearby classroom. "Hide!" whispered Chase.

"Wait…" said Bree, "I want to check this out."

"WHY?!" asked Chase.

"Oh, just trust me!"

Bree dropped to her hands and knees, ignoring the pain in her knee. She quickly crawled through the classroom's door, and under a desk.

"I can't believe that stupid bionic ruined Krane's plan!" snapped a brunette, female bionic teen.

"Yeah, Mr. Krane was going to blow those kids to bits." Muttered a blonde, male bionic. "That is, if Adam, Bree, and Chase didn't join us. Now his invention is wasted!"

The girl sighed, and put her feet up on a desk. "Whatever. Two of them are still here, and the meat-headed one is with our brothers and sisters. There's also that little shrimp-boy, but they'll…take care of him."

Bree shuddered. Chase and she would have to stop them fast.

"S-24! S-32!" yelled a voice, from the door. "Are you slacking off?!"

"N-no sir!" shouted the boy and girl, running out. The owner of the voice passed the door. It was the man himself, Victor Krane. Bree's breath caught, and she huddled deeper under the table, until he left.

"Chase!" whisper-shouted Bree, running out of the now vacant classroom. "I found something out!"

"What?" asked Chase, who had hid in another room.

"Okay, so Krane wanted to shoot us." Said Bree.

"Well, duh." Said Chase.

Bree rolled her eyes. "It's more than that. He was going to use a weapon, a gun of some sort. And he wasn't just going to shoot us, he was going to get the whole school."

"What kind of weapon could wipe out the whole school?" asked Chase.

"That's what I'm saying!" cried Bree, excitedly. "Chase, how many soldiers did you see?"

"I don't know, like, one hundred fifty."

"That's only a small percentage of our school, right?" asked Bree.

"Right." Said Chase.

"So, we could potentially hurt Krane, and his whole army. Maybe not kill, since they're bionic, but we can at least drive them back until we're ready to fight."

"You're right!" said Chase, "But how do we get that gun? It must be guarded!"

"Well, we can at least confirm it's in the building." Said Bree, "Can't you use your magnetism app to attract the gun's metal to you?"

"Good thinking!" said Chase. "Let's go."

Bree sighed, looking at her leg. "The only thing I'm worried about is…my leg. If this goes badly, I can't get us out."

Chase sighed, and gave an unsure half smile. "I'll try to use my energy field. If it isn't strong enough…well…"

"We'll try." Said Bree, finally. "If the gun's so strong it takes out everyone, including us, we've still done our job."

Chase nodded. "From what I've seen, the hallway's clear. I think we can go."

Bree nodded, and with that, they were off.

Bree and Chase stuck to the shadows of the halls, but it didn't really matter. There was officially no one there.

Chase knew something was happening. He was the smartest person alive, so he knew you never leave a potential battlefield unattended. Krane was probably prepping his soldiers for war.

Before they even felt ready, they were at the door to the gym. Chase pressed an ear against the door, and with his superhearing, listened.

He could hear Krane say, "Soldiers, we will soon take over Adam, Bree, and Chase. Right when we have them where we want them, they will be finished!"

There was a clanking of metal, and Chase was sure someone was lifting the gun into the air. "Bree, now!" whispered Chase.

They slowly opened the door, and Bree grabbed the wall. She was great at climbing flat surfaces, even walls, and everyone was to fixated on Krane's speech to notice her.

Chas grabbed onto her back, and planted his feet on her thighs. Once she was sure he had proper grip, she climbed the wall.

When Bree reached the ceiling, Chase wrapped his legs around her waist, to avoid dangling. Now was phase two.

Chase put his panic aside, and summoned all the strength he could muster. As quickly as possible, he placed two fingers to his temple, and levitated the gun up to him. It looked more like a large, metal canon.

"Who dares-" started Krane, before looking up.

"It's them!" shouted a soldier, before placing two fingers to her own temple. They suddenly felt a wave of shock run through their body, and they fell to the ground.

"Get them!" hollered Krane, forming a fireball in his hand.

Bree couldn't superspeed, so she had to fight. Bree punched the nearest soldier in the gut. Luckily, this soldier was forming a ball of electricity, and was about to hurl it when Bree struck. The electricity ball flew off into the crowd of soldiers, and a few soldiers went unconscious. Meanwhile, Chase forming a laser sphere in his hands, and tossed it at a group of soldiers, sending them flying in all different directions.

"Destroy them!" howled Krane, "If we can't have them, they must die!"

"Bree, it's time!" yelled Chase.

Bree backed up into Chase, and held her breath. Amongst the fighting, Krane had called all the soldiers to him. Also, they hadn't managed to grab the blaster, which was a huge plus.

Bree stuck close to Chase, but it wasn't enough. "They're too close!" whispered Chase. He didn't want them to know he couldn't accomplish what he'd set out to do.

"Leave it to me." Said Bree, "There's something I've been wanting to try."

Bree took a step forward, meeting the gaze of hundreds of glares. She took a deep breath, and tapped into her vocal manipulation. _Manipulate…bat._ She thought.

All of a sudden, noise was coming from everywhere. Something Bree had learned about bats in science class was their echolocation could scan the whole sky around them. So, that's what Bree set out to do, in the gym. Bombarded by endless, high pitched noises, the soldiers shrank back, covering their ears.

"You fools!" shouted Krane.

"NOW!" yelled Bree, returning to human tone.

Chase pulled the trigger on the gun, and fired, just as he formed a force field around him and Bree. The blast shook the room, and began crumbling the gym's walls.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep the force field up!" shouted Chase, gritting his teeth, as he held his hand up, holding the weight of the field and building.

Bree grabbed his arm, and helped steady it. "We'll make it through, I know it."

Chase nodded, and took a deep breath, putting all his strength into the force field. All around them, soldiers were dropping, unsure if they'd ever wake up. The closest to the explosion definitely wouldn't.

"Chase!" screamed Bree, as the impact slowly began to lessen. "You're doing it!"

"No, we are!" shouted Chase.

They held their position for another few minutes, which felt like an eternity. Eventually, though, the gym had crumbled, and soldiers were strewn out, unconscious.

Bree and Chase panted heavily, before Chase fainted into Bree's arms. He was out of energy.

"Bree! Chase!"

Bree heard familiar voices. "Mr. Davenport! Douglas!"

The two men, beside Adam and Leo, ran to Bree, and hugged her. "Chase!" shouted Mr. Davenport.

"It's okay." Said Bree, breathing heavily, "He'll be okay, but we need to get the authorities. Krane has an army, and they won't be unconscious for long."

Douglas nodded, and contacted the police, no questions asked. Mr. Davenport, however, said, "Krane's back…I'll get to work on some weaponry."

"What happened to you guys?!" shouted Bree, throwing herself into Adam and Leo's arms.

"We were kidnapped!" said Adam, "After two hours or something, all the kidnappers disappeared, and I guess came here!"

"Yeah." Said Douglas, who was now off the phone. "Imagine my surprise, a regular old Friday and I suddenly get an emergency call from Adam! This was not how I wanted to start the weekend!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "They didn't even take your phone? Wow, they really are made of metal."

Adam laughed. "Yeah! I also took a selfie with this soldier who wanted to be called Logan! He wasn't too bad." Said Leo.

"These are the people who tried to kill us." Bree deadpanned.

"Hey, that's only one flaw." Defended Leo.

Bree sighed, happily. "I'm just glad we're safe."

She then gently laid Chase on the ground, and wrapped her arms around her little brother. "He was so brave."

"You were, too." Said Donald. "You both were."

Bree nodded. "We should get home. Tasha's probably worried, and I think my leg is injured."

Donald examined Bree. "It isn't too bad." Said Donald, "Maybe an ice pack is necessary, but it's nearly healed. Chase doesn't look to bad either. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Not forever." Said Bree, "Krane will want revenge. I know it. We need to be ready for a bionic war."

 **And that was…terrible. Sorry! XD! I tried, but I'm not great with Lab Rats, and I had little inspiration. I tried to add some Brase, angst, and made SURE there was a happy ending. I hope you like that! Well, RandomYoutubeGirl, I hope you had a merry Christmas, and a happy new year! Bye for now! We don't know each other well, but maybe we could be friends! :D**


End file.
